


Inconceivable

by Eipthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eipthor/pseuds/Eipthor
Summary: That word, I do not think it means what you think it means.Not a new work, just moving over things from the ff discussion forum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	Inconceivable

Draco Malfoy did not like cats. He had had no particular interest in them as a child, not knowing any personally. At Hogwarts, the two most prominent cats where McGonagall and Mrs. Norris. Neither viewed him with any sort of fondness so it seemed only fair to do the same. Now walking into the common room, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps cats could sense that antipathy, and this was their way of making him pay for it.

Certainly it had been funny in transfigurations. It was rare to see Rigel perform a spell less than perfectly and the confusion on his face and in his aura was fascinating change from his normally cold exterior. McGonagall had been just as enjoyable, unsure if it was a prank, or some odd form of flattery, or the strangest bout of accidental magic she had ever seen. She was caught between amusement, frustration, and concern. She had almost taken points, before telling Rigel he had passed for the day and not to worry about it. If it continued to be a problem later they could investigate, but for now, please, stop.

McGonagall had vanished thirty cats from his desk that point. To make matters worse, one of the 'Puffs apparently had an allergy and had started sneezing up canaries whenever one got too close.

But Rigel hadn't been able to let it go apparently and now the common room was practically frothing with cats.

"Cuniculus." The silver spoon before his friend lengthened and yellowed, branching off from itself and forming the fine hairs, while the spoon's head bulged to form the skull.

"Another Tabby. Adorable," came Pansy's long-suffering sigh from the coach.

Rigel meanwhile was thoroughly examining the animal before him with a calmly befuddled expression.

"Will you cut it out with the spell already. That must make at least seventy by now."

"It's supposed to be a rabbit." Rigel placed a quill in front of him and tried the spell again.

"A Persian. That's new," Pansy liked being helpful. Especially when she wasn't. Rigel was again conducting a thorough examination of his cat, as if expecting it to grow floppy ears and a cotton tail. He sighed.

"Coniculus." Tabby.

"Will you stop it with the spell already! I don't think it does what you think it does."

"Please Draco, your latin is just as good as mine. It's supposed to be a rabbit."

"And so what if it's not. It heard Longbottom couldn't even make a gerbil. It had three legs and feathers. Weasley's back half was still parchment. What does it matter if it's a cat or a rabbit?"

"Coniculus." Hairless this time. Gross.

"Cats are royalty in Egypt, you know."

Draco had to leave at that point. There was no rationalizing with Rigel. It would only end in Draco yelling and Rigel staring confusedly at him wondering why his face was red. Pansy followed to make sure Draco didn't physically hurl any of the feline invaders out of their dorm. They probably couldn't get hurt, being just silverware and various school supplies. But Draco would feel bad about it later, and that would be just one more problem for her to deal with. A moody Draco was less fun than moody Rigel.

~~

Harry could feel it, in the back of her head, in the flow of her magic across the raised hairs on her arms.

"Coniculus."

Dom thought it was hilarious.


End file.
